ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Xigbar
How Xigbar joined the Tourney Not long after arriving in Hollow Bastion and reuniting with Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie, Sora engaged a number of Dusk, Creeper, and Samurai Nobodies in battle around the city. After being led away from the main town, Sora, Goofy, and Donald heard voices mocking them, but could find no source for them. After Sora demands that they show themselves, the remaining six Organization members (having lost five members due to deaths and two others due to desertion) materialize, laughing. Though they are hooded, they are recognizable as the Organization from the description given to Sora and his companions by Yen Sid. The Organization eventually departs, but Xigbar, still cloaked and hooded, stays behind to taunt Sora further, making them feel anxious about the power of the Organization. He also openly compares the similarities between a glaring look Sora gives him and one given to him by another Keyblade wielder; Sora dismisses this as random banter meant to confuse him. Xigbar then leaves, staying out of Sora's way for a very long time. Sora encounters Xigbar again at the gates to the Emperor's throne room in the Land of Dragons. Having encountered another hooded man and suspected him to be his missing friend Riku, Sora inquires if he is the same person. Xigbar removes his hood, revealing otherwise and remarking that he had never heard of anyone named Riku. Xigbar summons his Snipers to distract Sora while he escapes. The diversion works, and although the Nobodies were defeated, and Xigbar is able to continue his mission of summoning an enormous Heartless to harvest hearts for the Organization's plans. He manages to set the Storm Rider on the city, but it is soon destroyed by Sora, Mulan, Donald, and Goofy. Xigbar's final appearance in the game is in The World That Never Was inside Organization XIII's stronghold. After Riku and Naminé helped Kairi to escape from the Organization, they head for the Hall of Empty Melodies, a large, open-air room leading further up into the castle. Sora and his party arrive there, but are stopped by Saïx, who calls out swarms of Shadow and a few Armored Knight heartless to attack the intruders. Maleficent and Pete also arrive, expressing interest in taking the Organization's castle for themselves. Eventually, Maleficent and Pete leave to formulate a plan for taking the castle, and Saïx heads up to rejoin Xemnas. Sora and Kairi remain separated as Riku and Kairi remain above Sora on a balcony, fighting off the Heartless gathered there. Many Heartless attack Sora as well, but they are all dispatched in a sudden rain of arrows from a hidden Xigbar. He walks into view, and asks if Sora has been a good boy mockingly, echoing the words from his first encounter with Sora. He states how Sora put the Organization in a "pickle", and he supposes that was the reason the Keyblade chose him. He also makes a very cryptic remark on how he wasn't "half the hero the others were". Sora simply takes it as an attempt to throw him off as Xigbar then engages Sora in battle, referring to him as "Roxas" while expressing anger at him for betraying the Organization. Ultimately, he is defeated and begins to fade into the darkness. Before he disappears, Sora asks him why he called him "Roxas", to which Xigbar merely chuckles and responds, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Returned to life by the Black Black Club, Xigbar is given instructions to capture members of Team Uraotogi for studying. Xigbar's target is the Axe Blade Fist user, Makintaro. Xigbar would have other plans for the Black Black Club soon enough. How to unlock *Defeat Synn after playing 10 Red Dragon Orders with Xemnas. *Play 2890 matches For both methods, you must fight Xigbar at Radiant Garden. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Xigbar by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 300 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Xigbar, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Organization XIII's Freeshooter, Xigbar!" He will be seen left of Chiester 410, right of Konomi, below Kikyo and above Anelace. Character Select Screen Appearance When highlighted Xigbar holds his twin Arrowguns crossed together. After the announcer calls his name Xigbar combines the Arrowguns into the Sharpshooter as the camera zooms then fires a shot saying "Get practicing so you can make yourself useful." Special Moves Laser Arrow (Neutral) Xigbar fires two red laser arrows at the opponent. Wormhole Shot (Side) Xigbar fires some arrows into a wormhole, and they come out near the opponent. Somersault Shot (Up) Xigbar somersaults into the air while firing arrows. Rebound Arrow (Down) Xigbar fires green arrows at the ground that rebound off the ground. Dimensional Arrow Volley (Hyper Smash) Xigbar shifts the arena into a small, square platform saying "Look what I've saved for ya!". He rotates, firing a barrage of laser arrows, then teleports into the space around the platform to unleash several more attacks. Finally, he teleports into the air above the platform saying "Let's see how you dance." and fires countless laser arrows above him, which slam into the opponent. Critical Snipe (Final Smash) Xigbar goes to the foreground upside down and says "Gotcha now!" He combines his Arrowguns into his sniper rifle. His goes into a over-the-shoulder first-person shooter mode. Pressing B fires powerful, large bullets at the target. He stops after 10 rounds or fifty seconds. Bonus Costume Xigbar holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being his human form, Braig. to unlock, one must defeat 125 Fighting Alloys in Endless Brawl with Xigbar. After the 125th Fighting Allow is defeated, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unlocked Braig, Xigbar's old human form is skill a good shot!" Then, highlight Xigbar and press Minus. Victory Animations #Xigbar fires his laser arrows up, then down, then straight down the middle saying "So what you think?" #Xigbar goes upside down in midair and rains arrows from his Arrowguns then says "You had your fun?" #Xigbar combines his Arrowguns in the Sharpshooter and fires shots left, right, then up and says "Okay, now we're talking!" On-Screen Appearance xigbar comes out of a wormhole and says "You really shouldn't have betrayed us." while pulling out his Arrowguns. Trivia *Xigbar's rival is a member of Team Uraotogi, in his case, Makintaro. *Xigbar shares his Japanese voice actor with Rain, Ignitus, Yazan Gable (in Hambrabi), Aragorn II Elessar, Davy Jones, Dr. Ian Malcolm, Mr. Peabody, Captain Planet and Ron Daise. *Xigbar shares his German voice actor with Blackheart, Sun Ce, Rollin Hand, Bald Bull, Waddle Dee, Wrath a.k.a. Fuhrer King Bradley and Admiral Zhao. *Xigbar shares his Arabic voice actor with Fredward Jones and Rollanratl. *Xigbar shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Prince Alexander Nevsky and Sandshrew. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume